mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Magic Issue 7
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #7 is the seventh issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, Sunburst reads a firsthand account about how a mysterious unicorn first encountered the threat of the sirens. Summary After the events of the season seven finale Shadow Play, Sunburst returns to his home in the Crystal Empire, eager to reorganize and revise all his notes on the legendary heroes of Equestria. When someone knocks at his door, he opens it to find another book with unfamiliar horn-writing and a note attached that reads: The text is written from the perspective of Stygian—the former Pony of Shadows, who is never referred to by name. Long ago, he was a scholar who studied various Equestrian legends and folktales, and his latest academic endeavor centered around sea creatures. One day, while examining seashells on the beach, Stygian encounters Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk—a trio of sirens calling themselves the Dazzlings. Adagio says they are singers looking for an above-water venue at which to share their songs with the world. When Stygian expresses uncertainty at having them perform in his village, Adagio briefly loses her temper and nearly lets her true intentions slip. She encourages Stygian to gather everyone in the village in one place, but he backs away out of suspicion and retreats back home. Knowing that the Dazzlings' "concert" is a cover for something more sinister, Stygian tries to research all he can about sirens. However, one of the villagers enters and reminds him that he's supposed to help an elderly villager named Ms. Malus with her chores, forcing him to postpone his studies. As Stygian attends to Ms. Malus' chores, she runs errands around the village. While he is still fearfully mindful of the Dazzlings, he wonders what they and pony society could learn from each other. That night, Stygian finishes Ms. Malus' chores, but Ms. Malus had yet to return from her errands. As he enters the village, he finds all the houses empty. When he notices lights in the sky, he follows them to the other edge of town where the Dazzlings have hypnotized all the villagers with their music. Protected from the effects of their singing due to standing far away, Stygian retreats home and wonders what to do. Unable to fight back against the Dazzlings on his own and blaming himself for not warning the villagers of the approaching danger, he turns to his books and decides to seek out legendary heroes who could save his home. After weeks of braving the untamed wilds and dangerous beasts of the world, Stygian finally arrives at a village on a volcanic island. He asks around about the local hero, but the village ponies ignore him, appearing to be distracted by something happening. Stygian suddenly falls into a hole, and a tall stallion appears to help him out with his shovel: the legendary hero Rockhoof. Quotes :Sunburst: I had all of these stories sorted, but now... I have to resort everything! Now that I know... I don't even know what I know. There's so much work to do. I just need to calm down and breathe deep and—''All of my notes are wrong!'' :Sunburst: This isn't Starswirl's writing. I've learned to recognize it. Does that mean this is written by... :Stygian: Evidence suggests that these shells might be hundreds of years old. Certainly proof that there are things in the sea ponykind has only dreamed of. :Adagio Dazzle: My name's Adagio. This is Sonata and Aria. We're the Dazzlings. :Stygian: Dazzlings? What's a Dazzling? :Adagio Dazzle: "What's a Dazzling?" See, girls, he hasn't even heard of us. :Aria Blaze: What a shame. :Sonata Dusk: Well, that's why we're here, isn't it? :Adagio Dazzle: Your little podunk coastal pony town would be blessed to power us! :Stygian: Power you? :Stygian: What did you mean "power us"? :Adagio Dazzle: You must have misheard me. I didn't say that, did I sisters? :Aria Blaze: Not that I heard. :Sonata Dusk: He must be confused. :Stygian: This is all my fault! I have to do something. I have to free my friends. :Stygian: That's it! I'm not a hero, but I know all of their legends! And if the legends about the sirens are real, then maybe so are some of these legends about heroes! :Rockhoof: Now, inside of a hole is no place for a pony to be. Grab hold of my shovel and let's get you out of there.